Στατιστική
Στατιστική Statistics thumb|300px| [[Επιστήμη Επιστήμες ---- Φυσικές Επιστήμες Βιο-Επιστήμες Γεω-Επιστήμες Οικονομικές Επιστήμες Θεωρητικές Επιστήμες Κοινωνικές Επιστήμες Επιστήμες Υγείας ---- Τεχνολογία ---- Επιστημονικός Κλάδος Επιστημονικός Νόμος Επιστημονική Μέθοδος Επιστημονική Θεωρία Επιστημονικά Κέντρα Γης Επιστήμονες Γης ]] thumb|300px| [[Στατιστική Στατιστικό Δείγμα Στατιστικό Λάθος ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματικά Γεωμετρία Άλγεβρα Μαθηματική Λογική Μαθηματική Ανάλυση Διακριτά Μαθηματικά Τοπολογία Γραμμική Άλγεβρα Στατιστική Οικονομικά Μαθηματικά ]] thumb|300px| [[στατιστική κατανομή ]] thumb|300px| [[Πιθανοθεωρία Στατιστική Μαθηματικά ]] thumb|300px| [[Πιθανοθεωρία Στατιστική Μαθηματικά ]] thumb|300px| [[Πιθανοθεωρία Μαθηματικά ]] thumb|300px| [[Στατιστική Μηχανική Στατιστικό Σύνολο ]] - Ένας Επιστημονικός Κλάδος των Μαθηματικών Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Στατιστική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "στατική". Ορισμός Η Στατιστική είναι επιστήμη που επιχειρεί να εξαγάγει γνώση χρησιμοποιώντας εμπειρικά δεδομένα. Περιγραφή Βασίζεται στη χρήση της στατιστικής θεωρίας, ενός κλάδου των Εφαρμοσμένων Μαθηματικών. Στη Στατιστική, η τυχαιότητα και η απροσδιοριστία ορίζονται στα πλαίσια της θεωρίας πιθανοτήτων. Η πρακτική της στατιστικής περιλαμβάνει την σχεδίαση, συλλογή και ερμηνεία δεδομένων που προκύπτουν απο αβέβαιες παρατηρήσεις. Επειδή η Στατιστική αποσκοπεί στην εξαγωγή των «καλύτερων» πληροφοριών απο τα διαθέσιμα δεδομένα, κατατάσσεται απο μερικούς ως κλάδος της θεωρίας Αποφάσεων. Ετυμολογία H λέξη στατιστική προέρχεται από τη λατινική φράση statisticum collegium (διάλεξη για υποθέσεις της πολιτείας), από την οποία προήρθε η Ιταλική λέξη statista, που σημαίνει "πολιτικός", και η Γερμανική λέξη Statistik, η οποία σρχικά αναφερόταν στην ανάλυση των δεδομένων για την πολιτεία. Πήρε την έννοια της συλλογής και ταξινόμησης δεδομένων γενικά στις αρχές του δεκάτου ένατου αιώνα. Στατιστική Μέθοδος Περιγράφουμε τη γνώση μας (και την άγνοιά μας) μαθηματικά και επιχειρούμε να μάθουμε περισσότερα από οτιδήποτε μπορούμε να παρατηρήσουμε. Αυτό προϋποθέτει: # Να σχεδιάσουμε της παρατηρήσεις μας ώστε να ελέγχουμε τη μεταβλητότητά τους (σχεδιασμός πειράματος), # Να συνοψίσουμε μια συλλογή παρατηρήσεων για να βρούμε τα κοινά τους σημεία καταγράφοντας λεπτομέρειες (Περιγραφική Στατιστική), και # Να συμφωνήσουμε σχετικά με το τι μας λένε οι παρατηρήσεις για τον κόσμο που παρατηρούμε (στατιστικός συμπερασμός) Εξειδικευμένοι Επιστημονικοί Τομείς Μερικές επιστήμες χρησιμοποιούν την Εφηρμοσμένη Στατιστική τόσο εκτεταμένα ώστε έχουν "ειδική ορολογία". Τέτοιοι επιστημονικοί τομείς είναι οι εξής: * Βιοστατιστική * Επιχειρηματική Στατιστική * Οικονομική Στατιστική * Στατιστική Μηχανική * Στατιστική Φυσική * Δημογραφία * Ψυχολογική Στατιστική * Κοινωνική Στατιστική (για όλες τις κοινωνικές επιστήμες) * Χημειομετρία (για την ανάλυση δεδομένων από την Αναλυτική Χημεία και τη Χημική Μηχανική) * Οικονομετρία * Τεχνομετρία * Αναβελιανή Στατιστική * Βαϋεσιανή Στατιστική Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ανάλυση Διακύμανσης (ANOVA) *Θεωρία Ακραίας Τιμής *Ανάλυση Παλινδρόμησης *Μηχανική Μάθηση *Στατιστική Πολλών Μεταβλητών *Στατιστικό Φαινόμενο *Φυλογενετική Στατιστική Ανάλυση Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία * Materials for the History of Statistics * Root Analysis Framework from CERN (Histogramms, Fits, ...) * The R Project for Statistical Computing * Online Statistics textbook * The Probability Web * Virtual Laboratories in Probability and Statistics * Statistics resources and calculators. * Data, Software and News from the Statistics Community. * Resources for Teaching and Learning about Probability and Statistics. ERIC Digest. * Resampling: A Marriage of Computers and Statistics. ERIC/TM Digest. * International Statistical Institute * Free Statistical Software * Free Statistical Tools on the WEB * http://www.thenakedscientists.com/HTML/Columnists/robstanforthcolumn2.htm * Dedicated website (in Italian) * Electronic Textbook on Statistical Data Analysis * Greek Statisticians Worldwide Web page * bayesian-statistics * Περιγραφή δεδομένων Category:Στατιστική Category:Μαθηματικά Category:Επιστήμες